A Serious Case of the Giggles
by LittleKy
Summary: The lair has been gloomy and full of tension as of late- Leo is uptight, Don is hidden away in his lab, and Raph is sulking. And Mikey's had enough of it. A fluffy oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own them!

**AN**: Hey guys! This is just a fun little story I'd thought of. And I have no idea if itching powder would ACTUALLY be all that powerful- but for this story's sake it's pretty darn strong. Lol, enjoy, and reviews are much appreciated. :) Also, let me know how you think I did writing in Mikey's point of view!

* * *

The lair, for the past week now, had been a shell of a gloomy place to be. Whether it was because of the stress, anxiety or tension- or a combo of the three- this was definitely not the homey, loud and inviting pad it usually claimed to be.

And thus it was up to I, Michelangelo, bringer of fun and joy, to do something about it!

A fight between us and some Purple Dragons had gone pretty badly a few days prior. It was a battle that should have been more than easy enough to handle- that was, had Raph not allowed the taunts tossed our way to throw him way off his game. His slip in composure earned him only a minor injury, but a major lecture from the Fearless Leader himself.

Personally, I thought Leo was overreacting _just_ a tad. He'd been way too tense for my taste recently. Apparently Raph agreed, because he decided to bicker with Leo until the cows came home. To make matters worse, when we finally got back to the lair, I completely, accidentally and of _no_ fault of my own, spilled orange soda, taco sauce and kitty litter all over the brand new computer Don had just built… and then knocked it onto the floor. Don't ask. No more vigorous dance movements whilst excessively multitasking, for me.

Needless to say, these were only the beginning of the more-than-aggravating encounters we had with one another. Lately, fuses around here were short and easily blown, and as a result, everyone just kind of made a silent pact to stay out of each other's way.

I think really, though, we were also a little on edge because of this Shredder we'd encountered recently- he'd outmatched us and we'd been pretty shaken up ever since. We'd lost that battle _badly_. No one wanted to admit it, but the new threat of this guy scared us all on some level.

Regardless, I was sick of the silence and the cold shoulders. I mean, c'mon, none of this was that big of a deal! But how to get everyone in the same room long enough for reconciliation to occur? _That_ was the question.

It was time… for a movie night!

That wasn't too much to ask of my loving, compliable bros, right?

_Wrong-o!__  
_

I set my sights on winning Don over first. I'd taken the smart route by giving him a few days to cool off; for the most part, I consider Donnie to be the gentlest among us, but mess with his technology, even look at it the wrong way, and the guy goes nuts. I was pretty sure he had the most beef with me at the moment. Well, actually, Raph was probably a close second because of an event involving a fake cockroach and spaghetti-o's- also no fault of my own. Don't ask about that, either.

I entered Don's lab. He was bent over a bunch of parts and screwing something together, sticking his tongue out in concentration. He'd been cooped up in here for the better part of these last few days. I sucked in a breath and attempted my most winning, sing-song tone:

"Hiya, Don!"

He glanced over his shoulder at me, unaffected by my cheery greeting. "Hey Mike," he said shortly, turning back to his heap. Hm. No 'Hey Mikey, my favorite baby brother! How's it going?' but he wasn't enraged by my presence or chasing me out with his screwdriver in hand, either. So far so good!

"You've been barricaded in here for days, bro! How does a break with the Mikester sound? One involving jelly bean pineapple pizza and a movie?" I flashed him my dazzling pearly-whites for good measure.

Don sighed, not turning away from his work. "You're the _only_ one here who likes jelly bean and pineapple pizza, you should know. And I don't have time to watch a movie right now. I need to get this up and running as soon as possible." He gave me a pointed look and gestured to the remains of his computer. I gulped; he wasn't to be reminded about what I did! That would completely defeat the mission at hand!

"Dozens of dancing donkeys," I said with all seriousness, and he turned to stare at me blankly. There. Effectively distracted from the 'Mikey-wrecked-the-computer-with-his-amazing-dance -moves-and-that's-why-I'm-angry' fiasco. "Anyway," I continued solemnly before he could question that outburst (Man, I'm a genius), "I think it sound like a great idea! An hour break won't hurt you, dude. Pretty please?"

I gave him my infamously irresistible puppy dog eyes, to which he only sighed more heavily. "Later, Mikey," he said, turning fully away and scooping new parts into his pile. "Go ask one of the others. I'll watch movies when I don't have computers to fix."

"Alright, Donnie," I sighed, walking out the door with exaggeratedly slow footsteps, hoping I'd look pathetic enough to produce some sympathy from deep inside my genius brother.

Nope, nada.

Maybe I'd ask again later. Don wasn't usually hard to budge about these things. I sulked all the way to Raph's room, where I paused in front of the door to prep myself. This one would definitely be a challenge. Raph is not the most agreeable person in the world, mind you. But I'm his favorite baby brother, as I'm everybody's favorite baby brother, and so I was sure a little convincing would be all he needed!

"Oh, Raphie-booooooy!" I called as I strolled merrily into the dark cave in which my brother resides.

Raph's eyes shot open and twitched dangerously at the hated nickname, narrowing into white slits. "I'm givin' you till the count of three to _get out_," he ground out through gritted teeth, the dark bags under his eyes making him all the more frightening.

Whoops. I'd awakened the sweet little ray of sunshine from his nap. I'd assumed he'd be beating the stuffing out of his punching bag, as had been his favorite pastime the last couple days. Stupidly, despite the danger I knew I was in if his mood was already this lovely, I ignored his warning.

"Ho-kay, then, Raph, do you want some jelly bean pineapple pizza and to come watch-"

"One."

"-a movie with the bros and I_ pleeeease?_" I begged as my hopes began to crumble.

"Two."

In sudden desperation and in a final attempt, I ran over and landed knees first next to him on the bed, putting full force into the 'pleading' eyes. Raph is a hothead, that's for sure, but he's also a secret sucker for my puppy dog look.

But this plan not only sucked- it was complete suicide. I _knew_ not to push Raph's buttons in this state. Raph quickly flipped over with a furious, unforgiving snarl. Not for the first time ever, I saw my life flash before my eyes.

"_Three_! You're dead, Mike!" Both of his large arms reached out to grab me in a choke hold. Being the remarkably speedy turtle that I am, I ducked with a startled '_eep_' before he could get a hold of me, sprinting out of the room like hell was at my heels.

I ran straight into Leo's room. My only hope, and my last chance. I hadn't done anything _that _awful to bug my oldest brother- except for the thing with the old milk, and the toaster, but _that_ was _definitely_ an accident. Okay, okay, yes, so I'd done my fair share of annoying my bros that week too, alright? But everything I'd done were in attempts to lighten the mood around here- excluding wrecking Don's new computer- so they were all totally justified!

Well, Leo isn't usually one to hold a grudge- maybe_ he'd_ be the one to finally accept my offer.

He was deep in meditation before my extremely noisy entrance snapped him out of it. He opened an eye to peer at me in slight annoyance. I panted, glancing over my shoulder to confirm Raph hadn't followed to ensure my death.

"Yes, Mikey?"

With less confidence than before, I asked simply, "Wanna go watch a movie?" Utterly _not_ to my surprise, my eldest brother didn't look thrilled at the idea.

"I was sort of in the middle of something."

"But dude, we all haven't done anything together in days," I whined. I had to think of an incentive, and fast. "You can pick the movie!"

But Leo just shook his head tiredly, clearly wanting to get back to his quiet meditations. I swear, the guy acts like he's fifteen going on seventy-eight. "I think everyone just needs time apart right now, Mike. Another time." His tone was final and left no room for nonsense, and he closed his eye to signal the conversation was over.

What a bust! With slumped shoulders I dragged my feet to the living room, stopping in the middle of it to stare at the large, blank TV screen. I think it was mocking me.

I continued to stare until yet another brilliant, Mikey-esque idea struck me. Man, I'm good at those.

I opened my mouth…

Drew a deep, calm breath…

And screamed at the top of my lungs.

Okay, so it wasn't really a _brilliant _idea. But it was Mikey-esque. And it most certainly got the job done.

As expected, I didn't have to wait three seconds before I heard four pairs of feet pounding towards me, followed by four very frantic voices.

"_Michelangelo!_"

"My son, what is it?"

"What's going on?!"

"Jesus_, what?!_"

Hiding the sudden guilt I had for worrying them, I plopped myself down on the couch. "Whoops, false alarm- thought I'd lost the remote! That was a close one. Welp, now that you're all out here, I guess there's no excuse not to sit down and watch a movie together." Mission accomplished- not too shabby! But as I looked at my brothers, I knew that _they_ knew what I'd really done here.

There was silence- the calm before the storm- before three infuriated voices raised themselves at me.

"That was completely unnecessary, Michelangelo!" Leo shook his head angrily, crossing his arms over his plastron.

"Mike, don't scare us like that!" Don admonished, looking completely bewildered, his tools still being gripped tightly in his fists.

"_What?_ You brat- when I get a hold a' you-" a now fully awake Raph roared, raising his fist and stalking towards me. He was stopped by Splinter's raised hand.

"My sons. While Michelangelo's methods were... _questionable_," he gave me a stern look, and I rubbed my head nervously, "I'm going to agree that you all sitting down to watch a movie sounds like a good idea." All heads, including mine, snapped to him in surprise. "Our home has been full of tension as of late, and you have all been on edge. I believe it would serve you well to spend some quality time together. Things should not be allowed to continue on as they are."

There were disagreeing grumbles from Raph and even Don, but Leo bowed his head. "Hai, Sensei; you're right." We all watched him walk over and take his place in the armchair.

"And as for you, Michelangelo," Master Splinter said as Raph and Don grudgingly sat down as well, "the next time you feel as though you need the attention of your family… know there are much more practical ways than frightening us in such a manner."

"Hai, Sensei." I had the decency to look sheepish.

As our master left the room, a strained silence fell over it. Raph reached over to smack me in the back of the head. "What the hell, Mike?" he barked. I knew I had just scared him, but I pushed his hand away with a glare.

"You guys were way difficult! All I wanted to do was spend time with you! Drastic times call for drastic measures."

"Well, we're here now," Donnie mumbled, grabbing a book off of the end table, "so someone should pick a movie so I can get back to what I was doing."

"Yeah, don't wanna ruin the braniac's wild plans for the day," grumbled Raph as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The look Don shot him was all ice.

"At least I've been productive, Mister 'All-I-do-is-sleep-and-beat-things-up.'"

Raph told him where to go in very explicit terms.

I hurriedly sprawled several movies out on the ground, chattering excitedly in order to distract them from their bickering. "We could watch Alien! Or Jumanji. Anyone want Jumanji?" I was ignored. Something that was happening a lot more than I was cool with, today.

"Raph, cool it. And watch your tongue. Don's got a point anyway."

"I didn't _ask_ for your naggin' input, Leo."

I quickly popped a movie into the DVD player. "Die Hard it is!"

But oh, Leo. He just had to keep on going. "Well I'm going to give it, especially when a certain hothead has been starting unnecessary fights with everyone all week long."

"You referring to me? Oh-ho-ho, okay, so I'm the reason everyone's been pissy, huh?"

"You definitely haven't helped in matters."

"I'd say neither one of you have."

"-Shut _up,_ Don."

"-Seriously, Donnie? I've been _trying, _but none of you have-"

"DUDES!" I stood abruptly with my arms out in a 'cease' motion as the movie started behind me, trying my best to look thunderous. "Stop it. What are you even arguing about?"

"Oh gee, I dunno Mikey. I'll explain what's wrong here after you can tell _me _why you're the only one who finds your stupid pranks funny!" Raph snapped, looking ready to up and leave any moment.

"Seriously. I've been repairing things I should never even have to, like the toaster," Don muttered, and Leo nodded with an annoyed frown at the memory. "That was bad, Mike."

I huffed indignantly, walking over and picking up a slice of my well-awaited, much under-appreciated jelly bean pineapple pizza from the table. "Well, whatever. You have to admit the itching powder one was good, at least."

Silence.

"What 'itching powder one'?" Leo asked, immediately suspicious. Don and Raph watched me with their brows furrowed as well. I froze; my itching powder trap had yet to be triggered by my brothers. An ice cold dread washed through me- what if _Master Splinter_ had, instead? Oh, _no_! Sweating slightly, I rushed to the bathroom and examined the rolls of toilet paper.

Huh. I had totally doused these things in itching powder the other day, but none was present.

I headed back to my bros and sat down in confusion. "What happened to those new rolls of toilet paper?" I asked, bewildered. "The ones that were on the kitchen counter yesterday?"

"Hm? Those were Casey's groceries. He'd stopped by with them on the way home," Leo answered distractedly, still tense from the almost-fight that had occurred. Don had lost interest in us all by this point, digging his head into his book.

"Wish he hadn't suddenly cancelled on goin' out and bashin' heads with me, then I wouldn't be stuck here," Raph grumbled, eyes glued lazily to the opening credits of the movie.

I stopped chewing my pizza as I felt a goofy grin creep onto my face.

I had a feeling I knew why Casey wasn't… _itching_ to go out and fight Purple Dragons tonight. Heh. Heh heh. The over-dramatic image of Casey Jones racing out of his bathroom with an angry 'GOONGALA!' was all I could see. And the fact that he'd cancelled hanging out with Raph over an itchy butt was just gold.

I don't know if it was the fact that this was the first humorous thing to happen in days, or that Casey had inadvertently become the butt (heh) of the joke, but this new knowledge struck me as being _ridiculously _funny. I tried to stifle my laughter and focus on the beginning scene of the movie, figuring my bros weren't in the mood to appreciate my comedic ingenuity.

Raph looked at me strangely and growled, "What are you smilin' about, chucklehead?"

But I couldn't answer. The image remained in my head, and I bit my lip to hide the giggles threatening to burst. I shook and could tell I was turning red.

Don peered at me over his book in perplex, and then asked with a small degree of alarm, "Is he choking?"

Leo's head snapped over to look at me, and the annoyance quickly vanished off of Raph's face. Before any of them could move, however, I lost the battle- I swallowed my pizza and the giggles erupted.

"Hehehe, hehehehe! Bahaha!" I leaned forward and snickered into my hand.

Raph quickly went back to being irritated. Leo and Don just stared at me. "What's so funny?" Leo drawled.

"He-" snicker, "those rolls-" chuckle, "- I just imagined... ha ha ha," was all I could get out, and I leaned back in my chair. I threw my head back and covered my eyes with my hand and just roared. "_Hahahaha!_"

All three of my brothers stared at me like I was out of my mind.

"Casey… The powder…" I gasped before letting out a loud guffaw.

By now, Don had connected the dots. After a hesitant pause he snickered, putting his hand to his mouth.

"What?" Leo inquired, curious now that Donnie was in on this, too.

"Raph… Did Casey mention why he didn't want to go out tonight?" Don asked with an impish smile.

Raph blinked, clearly not understanding why his two younger brothers were so giddy all of a sudden. "Uh… just said he wasn't feelin' right, or somethin'."

"Give him my condolences, dude- and some baby lotion," I said with a snort. Raph's face slowly lit up as he put two and two together. "Aw, man,_ that_ sucks ." He gave his low, rumbling chuckle. "Heh, heh heh. The bozo cancelled our plans over an itchy ass? Man, am I gonna give him crap for _this._"

Leo just shook his head, though the corners of his mouth were turned upwards in an amused grin. "Mikey, you didn't. Poor Casey."

"Just think about his reaction for one sec-hehehehe!" I cackled madly.

Raph paused to do so and then snorted. In his increasing laughter he kicked a leg of the fold-out table. It tipped and sent the box of pizza flying straight into a suddenly wide eyed Leo, who let out the most uncharacteristic, _feminine_ shriek before cheese and jelly beans slapped him across the face.

At this, I was long gone. I had slid off the couch onto the floor and was pretty much in hysterics. "_Hah_ahahaha!" I clutched my stomach and I started to roll- the startled look on Leo's face was too much. Gasping for air, I rolled straight over a power chord, tugging it and sending the lamp connected to it crashing into my head. I lay there for a moment in a stupefied daze, my giggles now mixed in with some 'ow's.

Apparently this was witnessed by Raph, because he was sent totally over the edge. His rare, unrestrained belly laugh was a shock to hear. "_Ha__hahaha!_ Mike, you bonehead," he howled. Don was peeling a slice off of Leo and clutching his stomach in laughter. Soon, we were all inconsolable. Because we needed it so badly, we were all laughing much harder than we had reason to- everyone was in tears and unable to get two coherent words out of their mouths.

This went on for awhile. And I mean, _awhile_. As in, by the time we were done laughing, goofing off and messing around, we had missed the _entire movie._ In a way that spoken words had failed to accomplish, the ice between us all had melted.

"Well, we can try to watch it again tomorrow," Leo said, easing into the back of his chair as the end credits rolled. He was clearly more relaxed than he'd been in days.

"Yeah, we can do movie night round two," Don chimed in, sprawled over the armchair lazily, the book he'd used to ignore us earlier lying forgotten on the ground.

"You won't be too busy, Donnie?" Leo asked teasingly, and Don gave a small smile. "Nah, I'll make time."

"I missed you, bros," I piped up, and everyone looked at me in surprise.

"We didn't go anywhere, knucklehead," Raph rolled his eyes, but I knew he understood because he rubbed my head affectionately.

Don reached over to give my mask a small tug. "Thanks for getting us all to do this, Mikey," he said, and Raph stopped rubbing my head to flick it. I flinched. "Here's again for _how_ ya got us out here," he said gruffly.

"Yeah, Mikey, no more screaming like a woman in peril unless you're actually _in_ peril, alright?" Leo reprimanded, though his tone didn't quite reach his eyes.

Raph flicked me again. "And _that's_ for tryin' out that itchin' prank in the first place." I yelped and pushed his hand away, but I couldn't keep the grin off my face. "Don't forget about the baby lotion for Casey."

A cruel grin spread over Raph's face. "Oh, believe me, I won't."

We watched the end credits of Die Hard roll in a peaceful silence, still choosing to remain in each other's presence even when the movie had turned itself off.

Somewhere within those couple of hours, the lair had become a home again.


End file.
